


All I Want for Christmas

by CorpseKnight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseKnight/pseuds/CorpseKnight
Summary: Bruce seems to be having a not so holly jolly Christmas. Can a certain alien cheer him up?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 34
Collections: Superbat Exchange Winter 2019





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/gifts).



> Hi! This was so much fun, and for my first exchange, I think it turned out pretty well! I loved the prompt amuk gave me, and I had a whole lot of fun doing it, too! I hope you like it, and enjoy!

All I Want For Christmas

The city of Gotham, usually dark and dreary, was fully alight and merry for the christmas season. Along the rooftops laid multicolored lights, just waiting for the nighttime when they could come alive and sparkle, bringing joy to the children of Gotham and some of the adults too. In the shops where winter displays of snow-filled fun, and toys that children would just beg Santa Claus for, leaving many of them breathless at the marvels money could buy. On the corners, Santas stood, ringing their bells for donations to various causes, some for the orphanages Christmas funds, and some for various other needs the city deemed fit to call nonprofits. And among it all…. A stodgy, middle-aged millionaire who hated the Christmas cheer. 

Bruce Wayne, in all his infinite joy, did not like Christmas one bit. It had been fun in past years, when he had children at home to make and eat (mostly eat) cookies with, and to open presents Christmas morning. But now, with his children off in other places, he had no one to give presents to in the same fashion. That would have been true, until about a year ago. In fact, as Bruce checked his calendar, it had been just over a year. Now, he was an "item" with his long time friend and Justice-League-member Clark, and that presented yet another dilemma. 

Clark loved the holidays. 

He celebrated big and bold with his family, and this would be his first Christmas he wasn't home in Smallville. Bruce had offered, nearly pleaded (and Bruce Wayne rarely pleaded) for Clark to go home for the holidays, but no, he had insisted that the two should spend time together. Diana had insisted as well, saying she would give them their presents early just so the two could have a relaxing and "joyful Christmas together". While Bruce appreciated the gesture, he… really wasn't a fan of the holiday seasons. It was tiring, and there was a sort of forced cheer he didn't feel he wanted to be a part of, or truly, had the energy for. But, Clark was still trying valiantly to inject a cupful of christmas cheer into his system. This was, of course, only going as far as Damian could through his second eldest brother-- That is, to say, sufficiently nowhere. Bruce missed his family, though he had protested even having a Christmas with them, and now.. the two were where they were. 

Where were they again? 

Ah, yes. A log cabin with a cozy fireplace that was painfully empty, but the Christmas spirit was kept alive by the quiet carols that Clark had insisted be put on "Just for an hour, darling?" "Fine, fine." The songs didn't do much in the way of cheering up Bruce, but they certainly did for Clark. He was currently dancing to the beat of one as he stirred hot cocoa, whole body swaying to the beat. He plopped marshmallows in one of the mugs (his own obviously), and poured coffee in another (Bruce's, of course). But, all the while, his happiness did not diminish. He was with his lover, and above all else, the two could be happy together. 

Bruce, unlike his reputation, did not hate the holidays. He hated the cold, as it ached his joints, and he hated the lights, as they hurt his eyes. Most of all, he hated that with every Christmas, his children were growing older. Every year Dick grew up, grew older, and got further and further away. He'd never really strayed far, Bruce knew, but it was still far too much for his aging heart. And what of Clark? The man of steel aged far slower than Bruce, and perhaps in another thirty years, he'd be spending his Christmases alone again. Or would he? Would Clark move on to some younger, prettier thing, who could keep up with him? Or would he stay with Bruce, until he grew old and haggard? Would he understand that Bruce was only human, not a superman? Bruce wasn't sure that he would, not because he didn't trust his lover, but more so because Clark was young, he was a man, and all these things typically said that he would be left for a far younger specimen. These thoughts had consumed his mind every Christmas season, only growing in recent years. It made it impossible to enjoy a thing. However, that didn't mean it was destined to happen. Clark and him could spend the rest of his life together-- And goodness, he wanted that, didn't he? He really did want to be with Clark, the stupid, sweet Kryptonian.

Clark, of course, knew about none of this. Or so Bruce thought. Truth be told, Clark knew about far more than Bruce let on, not because he was psychic, but because he knew Bruce. The two had spent quite a bit of time together, and through it all, Clark had learned plenty about Bruce's habits. He knew Bruce and Dick video-chatted once a week, knew when Jon came over he put on the same three movies so he could pause them and listen for the boys. He knew that Bruce checked on Jason every two weeks, asking him how the teaching job was going, how Dick was. He knew for a fact that once every three months, Bruce saw a private doctor to make sure he was healthy enough to fight crime. And when it came to Christmas? He'd noticed the pattern that his lover had grown colder and colder to the cheery winter season. He couldn't imagine why for the first few years, but after some time, it didn't even take an ultimate detective to hunt down the reason why. He was saddened by the fact all his eggs were leaving the nest (was that the right saying? Probably not). Clark's heart squeezed in sympathy, remembering how hard it was when Kon stopped wanting to spend Christmas with him. But Kon had gotten older, he understood that, and he knew Bruce did too. It didn't make the feeling go away, however, and Clark knew this. That was the whole point of this cabin, to make a new, better memory for the season. And they were making progress! 

The pair sat on the couch, fireplace finally lit by one excellent Bat and fed by another excellent Super. With hot cocoa and coffee settled side by side, the two were comfortably placed under a flannel blanket, blue and black and warm. Bruce, arm wrapped around Clark, gently kissed the top of the kryptonian's forehead. He smiled against the younger's hair-- Blissfully quiet was the world, and there was peace to be found in the quiet roar of the fire, and the gentle breaths of the other. 

Clark was calm, but inside his head he was plotting. How exactly could he bring about the Christmas joy with just the two of them? He knew it was difficult when Bruce missed his family, but the grumpy man couldn't possibly be grumpy forever, and a kiss couldn't hurt, could it? Well, he would try. Leaning up, Clark gently kissed Bruce's lips, one arm snaking around Bruce's middle to keep him close, another gently caressing his cheek, to play with the hint of stubble there, all the while gently kissing and keeping his lips on Bruce's. 

Bruce, surprised by the kiss, took but a moment to return it, his hands resting at the small of Clark's back. He couldn't help but smile softly, finding Clark to be just precious. However, he didn't want to break the kiss, letting it linger for a few moments more, finally pulling back. "What was that for?" He asked, hand rubbing Clark's back. "Did you need something?" 

Clark shook his head, smiling kindly up at his lover. "Bruce, can't I just kiss you?" He teased, cheek rubbing against Bruce's. He rubbed his thumb over the stubble, before relenting. "I know you miss your family... but they're okay, you know? And we're okay, too." He leaned up, giving Bruce another quick kiss, and smiled encouragingly. "You don't need to love Christmas, but you can still enjoy a nice weekend with me, you know? We don't have to do anything you don't want, even if that includes celebrating Christmas this weekend." Clark has come to the realization that he only wanted Bruce to be happy, not to celebrate Christmas beside him (even if he desperately wanted that too). He was more focused on the happiness that Bruce and him shared. 

Bruce sighed audibly, looking at Clark, before tilting Clark's head by his chin to meet his eyes. He noticed the genuine love and care there, eventually speaking. "Clark, it isn't that I don't want to enjoy the... sparkling holiday season with you. But you're right, I do miss my family. And that's not easy to say, but... just being with you is enough. Christmas hasn't been the most enjoyable, these past few years, but with you, sitting here... I think I can get into the Christmas spirit." Bruce leaned in first this time, pecking Clark's lips and carding a hand through his hair. He smiled a little wearily, but the love in his eyes was genuine and true. 

Clark stayed silent throughout the whole speech, but when he was finished, he smiled brightly and attacked Bruce with kisses, across his nose, his cheeks, and across his lips a little messily. He pulled him ever closer, and gently kissed him one last time. 

"In that case," he started, "Merry Christmas, Bruce."

"Merry Christmas, my love."


End file.
